Epsilon
Epsilon is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by the members of TeamProxima and verified by DiamondSplash.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDVNlSVh2rw The level is known for its excessively high amount of objects, and subsequently, lag, even on good computers. It is currently #104 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Atmosphere (#105) and below ATMarbl (#103). History Epsilon was first revealed to the public when Splash released a preview of the layout on February 15, 2018. In the video description, he revealed that it is currently set to be verified by DiamondSplash.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q0XKPnGg-8 About two months later on April 13, Splash released the first preview of Epsilon. In the video description, he revealed the full list of participants and said that it is roughly 70% finished.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUDiPRoA0BU About a month later on May 6, Splash released a second preview of the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhgYnVreu18 Montages started to come out around late spring-early summer. Just over a month later on June 7, Drift released a speed-build of the ending art, thus completing the final part of Epsilon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xbcsjom3NwA The level was then verified by DiamondSplash on September 9, 2018, after many changes including a replaced creator (EndLevel). The level was rated and featured around November 2018 by RobTop. Gameplay * 0-4% (Pennutoh): Pennutoh's part consists of a cube section with many annoying timings, slope jumps, and jump orb timings. It uses a more vibrant variation of Pennutoh's style and is a bright blue color. There is also a rotating background, with his icon in the center. * 5-8% (Cosmicsabre): '''Cosmicsabre's part is next, and it starts with a ball segment with some fairly easy timings, and transitions into a UFO segment with some more difficult timings. It then turns to a ship, as the screen turns black, and the part is over. This part has a very glowy, special design, and it uses a faint purple color scheme. * '''9-12% (Juhou): Next, there is a quick change of forms: cube (continued) - click on the correct sphere; ship, cube - skip the jump orb in the middle, and click on all the jump orbs; ball - change the gravity between the platforms and cubes, click on the jump orb; wave - first a dual, then a short wave segment. * 13-17% (Hynaedon): '''Afterward, the player enters a triple-speed cube section where you must do the correct jumps and clicks on the jump orbs, then a UFO segment that features flying through curved platforms, we help to move with the help of jump orbs and portals, and an auto cube section where we must click a black jump orb. * '''18-22% (Matterz): A quick change of forms begins: first, the player enters a short triple-speed wave segment, then flies through narrow passages; cube - several jumps and clicks on the jump orbs; ship - straight fly between spikes, click on one jump orb; and a cube - jumping over the blocks, click on the jump orb. * 23-27% (Vulcan): * 28-33% (SQRL): * 34-42% (Bianox): * 43-45% (SlimJim): * 46-50% (Cybronaut): ' * '''51-55% (LeoCreatorX): ' * '55-60% (Laazuli): '''This is in the level. * '''60-62% (Balloons): '''His part starts with a half-speed asymmetric dual section decorated with bright colored background and design. The player can also see Balloons' name as it slowly moves and rotates to the left. After the dual part, A short cube section starts which only consists of only one jump. After that, the player gets teleported to a short but tight wave section which brings the player to an auto cube section which brings the player to the next part. * '''63-68% (SirHadoken): ' * '69-74% (Drift): ' * '75-79% (Tex02): ' * '''80-85% (Splash): * 86-87% (Jozhii): * 88-100% (Leo32601): Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level contains 178,307 objects. * As stated earlier, EndLevel's part was replaced due to his exposing and confession. His part was also empty and not on par with the rest of the level. ** His part was replaced by a part created by Failure444, whose part many complain about for being annoyingly difficult and inconsistent compared to the rest of the level due to difficult timings and annoying tight straight flying. Walkthrough Gallery Epsilon Ending.png|The ending of Epsilon. References Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 150